Per L'Amor No Existeixen Les Fronteres
by Pikelia
Summary: És el segon fan fic que faig, el primer va ser de la Mayura i en Loki (pot ser ni l'he acabat XD) i amb una amiga que es diu Star, em tingut l'idea de fer-ne un de Pokémon món misteriós exploradors del cel, ara diré totes les parelles que sortiràn, tots els Pokémon no els poso, per que són masses i de parelles uns capitols després pot ser n'afagiré més.


**Pikachu** (Ayna, femella) x **Grovyle** (Grovyle o Grov, mascle)

**Eevee** (Star, femella) x **Eevee blau** (Blue, mascle)

**Celebi shiny** (Pinky, femella) x **Riolu** (Rio, mascle)

**Mew** (Mayura, femella) x **Zorua** (Loki, mascle)

**Gardevoir** (Kirli, femella) x **Gallade** (Gali, mascle)

**Vulpix** (Bulma, femella) x **Shinx** (Vegeta, mascle)

**Cresselia** (Cres, femella) x **Darkrai** (Dark, mascle)

**Victini** (Tori, femella) x **Manaphy** (Water, mascle)

**Latias** (Lati, femella) x **Latios** (Aero, mascle)

**Glaceon** (Ice, femella) x **Absol** (Tsunami, mascle)

**Espeon** (Aura, femella) x **Umbreon** (Drew, mascle)

**Milotic** (Mila, femella) x **Serperior** (Rior, mascle)

**Minun** (Minu, femella) x **Plusle** (Plus, mascle)

**Altaria** (Tari, femella) x **Flygon** (Fly, mascle)

**Beautifly** (Beauty, femella) x **Masquerain** (Butter, mascle)

**Roselia** (Elia, femella) x **Pikachu** (Pik, mascle)

**Purrloin** (Loin, femella) x **Meowth** (Meow, mascle)

**Togekiss** (Kiss, femella) x **Honchkrow** (Krow, mascle)

**Sylveon** **shiny **(Chihiro, femella) x **Rayquaza** (Haku, mascle)

**Meganium** (Mega, femella) x **Charizard** (Zard, mascle)

**Buizel shiny** (Yellow, femella) x **Espeon shiny** (Forest, mascle)

**Thyplosion** (Thy, femella) x **Feraligatr** (Feral, mascle)

**Meloetta** (Melody, femella) x **Frosslas** (Frozen, mascle)

**Buizel** (Sofía, femella) x **Dewott** (Harvey, mascle)

**Kecleon shiny **(Kec, femella) x **Kecleon **(Leon, mascle)

**Lopunny shiny** (Akari, femella) x **Lucario** (Yuma, mascle)

**Sylveon **(Hikari, femella) x **Delcatty **(Shinji, mascle)

**CAPITOL 1.-** Com va començar tot (conèixer)

Es veu una humana de cabells llargs i negres com el carbó, corrents a tota velocitat, per escapar d'alguna cosa, o algú.

Quan ella sense mirar per on va, cau per un penyasegat, el qual fa que els seus perseguidors creguin que ha mort.

- Argh! -.(Diu la noia)

- No... em puc... moure -.(Acaba de parlar en el moment que acaba perdent la consciència totalment)

Passat uns trenta minuts, pel penyasegat hi passa un Pokémon verd i notant la prescència d'un intrús extrema la precaució, tot i que alguna cosa dintre seu li diu que no cal possar-se a la defensiva, que no hi ha perill, no es fa cas a ell mateix, però quan s'adona que és algú desmaiat, fa cas dels seus instints i s'hi acosta per veure si està bé, la sorpresa que s'emporta quan veu que és una humana i tot i que en un principi dubta de si portar-la a casa seva decideix que és la millor opció i sense perdre el temps, l'agafa amb compte, amb els braços, vigilant de no fer-li mal i la porta a casa seva, una cova que per sort està bastant aprop del penyasegat, al costat hi passa un riu del qual l'aigua està inmòbil, i no només l'aigua, senzillament, el temps ja no existeix, al menys de moment.

El Pokémon verd li dona unes baies aranja per que es recuperi i mentres ho espera algunes idees li ronden el cap.

- _He fet bé de rescatarla? Pot ser és una enemiga i serveix algú altre, probablement és aixó, quan es desperti li diré que marxi inmediatament i que no esperi hospitalitat _-.(Pensa sense adonar-se que la convidada es desperta)

- Perdona... m'has salvat? -.(Pregunta tranquilament)

- Si, qui ets? Treballes per algú? Pot ser en Dusknoir? -.(Pregunta amb por)

- Que, què?! Ei, si treballés per ell tu creus que hagués fugit dels seus Sableyes, eh?! -.(Qüestiona enfadada)

- Aquesta és la raó de que estiguèssis inconscient en el penyasegat? -.(Diu ja més tranquil)

- Si, i gràcies per portar-me aquí -.(Diu ella més calmada, veient com ell li fa que no és molèstia amb el cap)

- I per que et perseguien? -.(Pregunta el Pokémon, ja que tot i que els hi agrada divertir-se, és molt extrany que molestèssin una humana)

- El que passa és que he entrat d'amagat al seu amagatall, per buscar alguna proba de que es pot tornar a veure sortir el sol... i l'he trobada, però just abans han vingut els Sableyes juntament amb en Dusknoir i ordenant-los que m'atrapèssin he hagut de fugir com una boja ja, ja -.(Diu ella veient com els seus ulls s'obren de la sorpresa per el que ha dit)

- Espera, que tu has entrat, per agafar una proba que farà que veiem el sol novament?! -.(Diu ell)

- Exacte! Ah, i em dic Ayna -.(Diu per que no li hagi de dir ni tractar de "tu")

- Grovyle -.(Diu tranquilament)

- Per cert... puc preguntar per que no m'has deixat tirada allà al terra? És extrany -.(Li pregunta l'Ayna)

- No ho sé, simplement en un principi et volia deixar tirada allà, però al final t'he agafat i portat a casa meva -.(Diu Grovyle desconcertat)

- Doncs et dec la vida, gràcies -.(Diu l'Ayna amb un somriure als llavis)

- Sense saber que em podries donar un cop de mà, si realment t'haguès deixat allà tirada, m'he n'hauria penedit molt -.(Diu Grovyle amb posat seré)

- Què vols dir? -.(Pregunta impacient)

- El que vull dir és que jo fa temps, que desitjava poder veure el sol i trobar una manera d'aconseguir-ho, sense fer res tinc algú davant que vol el mateix que jo -.(Contesta ell)

- Aleshores, podem aconseguir-ho junts! -.(Crida l'Ayna amb eufòria)

- Junts? -.(Pregunta extrenyat Grovyle)

- Si, podem ser companys d'equip i ajudar l'altre quan faci falta, tot i que si entrem a alguns territoris misteriosos, jo no hi podré fer gaire, al menys puc tirar gravelroques, oi que si? -.(Diu ella esperant una resposta positiva)

- _Seria bo el fet d'anar amb ella, o no? Pot ser m'envolicaré massa amb ella però, hi ha alguna cosa que em diu que no tinc que marxar del seu costat i que l'accepti. _D'acord, espero que trobem la forma d'aturar la paràlisis del planeta entre tots dos -.(Diu ell)

- Segur que ho aconseguirem, pots pujar-hi de peus! -.(Diu ella fent que l'ànim li puji al màxim)

- ... -.(No contesta en Grovyle, però somriu)

- Què passa? -.(Pregunta ella)

- Mai he vist ningú amb tants d'ànims -.(Diu ell)

- Serà que no estàs acostumat a estar amb companyia -.(Diu l'Ayna)

- Senzillament és que, no m'agrada la companyia -.(Diu Grovyle)

- Doncs bé que has acceptat fer equip amb mi per detenir la paràlisis del temps -.(Diu ella amb les mans a la cintura)

- Perque no hi ha cap altre opció, o de veritat creus que m'ajuntaria amb algú que no conec i més sent una simple humana -.(Diu ell)

- Saps, a mi els humans moltes vegades tampoc em cauen bé, però aixó no és raó per tractar algú d'imbècil -.(Diu enfadada i indignada ella)

- Tots els humans sou iguals -.(Diu enrabiat i marxa saltant pels arbres)

- Encara que els humans no et caiguin bé, recorda que has dit que formariem equip per tornar a veure el sol, gamarús ! -.(Diu ella cabrejada, fent que ell s'aturi de cop i caigui d'un arbre)

- Merda, quina hòstia m'he fotut ! -.(Diu Grovyle estant estés al terra)

- Ara tu te l'has fotuda, qui és el burro, eh? je, je, je -.(Diu la noia mentres va a ajudar-lo)

- Està bé, pot ser he sigut una mica fred amb respecte, el fet de que tu siguis humana, ho sento -.(Diu abaixant el cap per demanar disculpes)

- Mh, de tota manera... hauria de trobar roba per cambiar-me -.(Diu l'Ayna mirant-se la roba estripada per la caiguda)

- I aixó? -.(Pregunta ell)

- Que no ho veus, la roba la tinc feta una merda, una mica més i acabo sense -.(Diu ella avergonyida mirant-lo com si no s'adonés que la cosa era greu)

- Aquí no hi ha ni un Patrat que vigili res -.(Diu Grovyle volent assegurar que no s'ha de preocupar)

- Hi ets tu -.(Diu la noia amb els ulls tancats i pensativa)

- ... Si et penses que sóc d'aquests que espien, vas bé, jo no sóc així -.(Diu ell amb els braços creuats)

- Com puc saber si el que dius és cert, eh? Encara no et conec prou -.(Diu l'Ayna sense confiar-hi)

- No ho pots saber, has de confiar en mi -.(Diu mirant-la)

- ... De moment necessito trobar un lloc on poder-me rentar, sé que està tot paralitzat, però també he sentit que els subordinats d'en Dusknoir van trobar una terma, la qual no està paralitzada -.(Diu mirant-lo)

- Hi anem directament? -.(Pregunta ell)

- No, l'anem buscant mentres iniciem la misió de trobar els engranatges del temps, què et sembla? -.(Pregunta qüestionant si a ell li sembla bé)

- Està bé. _Espero que d'aquí un temps ella confïi més en mi, un moment ... i aixó a mi per que m'importa?_ -.(Diu ell mentres varies coses li passen pel cap)

- Doncs en marxa ! -.(Crida contenta la noia al saber que no viatjarà sola)

- Cap a on començem a buscar? -.(Pregunta Grovyle)

- Jo pensava amb les Dunes estrella, ja que és un lloc poc freqüentat per éssers vius i està a prop d'aquí -.(Diu l'Ayna mirant-lo)

- No m'hi oposo -.(Diu ell amb els ulls tancats)

- Aleshores el nostre primer destí ja està decidit -.(Diu la humana somrient)

- Doncs no sé què hi fem aquí -.(Diu Grovyle mirant-la discretament)

- Jo tampoc -.(Diu mirant-lo i concordant-hi)

Començen a caminar per un camí rocós, el qual de moment no hi ha cap visitant inesperat.

Tant en Grovyle com l'Ayna estàn totalment concentrats, per si arriba algún individu sospitós que els vulgui atacar.

- Groar... -.(Es sent un petit rugit de algún lloc que no sabrien indicar d'on ve)

- Què ha estat aixó? -.(Pregunta ella)

- Groar ! -.(Es sent més fort com si avançés)

- Apartat ! -.(Exclama en Grovyle al pensar que és un Pokémon)

- Groar ! -.(Gairebé és aquí al davant seu)

De sobte apareix un Pokémon "la Dialga" la que controla el temps i que pel fet de que el temps s'hagi paralitzat, s'ha convertit en un ésser totalment diferent, "la Dialga Primària", la qual no té emocions i només busca la manera de perpetuar el seu estat obscur.

- Dialga ! -.(Exclamen sorpresos els dos a la vegada)

- Com pot ser cert, aixó no... -.(Xiuxiueja ell)

- TU, LA HUMANA, D'AQUI TRES DIES, ET CONVERTIRÀS EN UNA POKÉMON, LA QUAL SERÀ DEFINIDA, PER EL COMPORTAMENT QUE TINDRÀS EN ELS DIES ABANS DE LA TRANSFORMACIÓ I DESPRÈS LLUITAREM ! -.(Sentència la Dialga Primària abans desfumar-se com la boira)

- ... -.(Es queda muda)

- ... -.(Ell no sap què dir)

- Em convertiré amb una Pokémon, que serà definida pel meu comportament? -.(Pregunta per sí mateixa)

- Sembla... que si -.(Diu ell amb una mica de tristesa que intenta disimular)

- Creus que es pot evitar? -.(Pregunta l'Ayna)

- No ho sé... podem intentar buscar-hi una solució -.(Contesta Grovyle)

- Realment creus, que ni ha alguna? -.(Pregunta ella)

- No ho sé, però per buscar no s'hi perd res -.(Diu ell)

- Està bé, mentres tant també busarem alguna solució a aquest problema, va bé? -.(Pregunta al seu company)

- El que hauriem de fer, és buscar només la solució al teu problema, després seguirem amb el que ve -.(Contesta ell seriós)

- No ! Desprès d'aconseguir la proba que tant he estat buscant, no canviaré per cap raó -.(Crida ella)

- Però... -.(Comença ell a parlar però no el deixa)

- Si m'haig de convertir en un Pokémon per salvar un futur que ara no existeix, i estic disposada, no em faré enrere, tu puc ben assegurar, així que sisplau, dona'm suport -.(Demana ella)

- Està bé -.(Diu sabent que no hi ha cap altre remei)

- Gràcies -.(Diu ella ajuntant les mans i acostant-se a ell per fer-li un petó a la galta)

- Què ha estat això? -.(Pregunta Grovyle sorprés)

- Un agraïment, per donar-me suport -.(Diu l'Ayna)

- Ah, doncs... de res -.(Diu encara sorprés)

- Ara a seguir el nostre camí -.(Diu la noia)

- Si -.(Diu el mascle)

Segueixen per el mateix camí rocós i en Grovyle pensa una mica amb el fet del petó de la humana, ja sap que ha sigut a la galta, però tot hi aixó ha sentit unes petites Butterfrees a l'estòmac, en aquell moment la mira i la veu somrient contenta i tot i que encara no la coneix prou bé te la sensació, de que ella faria qualsevol cosa, perque no li passés res.

Ella també pensa amb el petó que li ha fet, però ella pensava que hauria d'haver canviat la seva trajectòria i anar a parar als seus llavis, somriu al saber el que pensa, sense adonar-se que ell la mira en aquell precís instant, feia temps que no es sentia així i ella sap que és molt reticent amb el tema dels homes, però aquí està, després de dir que no s'enamoraria mai, enamorada a primera vista d'aquell ésser per alguna raó que no coneix i precisament per aixó, si en algun moment ell està en perill donarà la seva vida i o ànima, perque no li passi res.

- Si seguim per aquest camí arribarem a les Dunes estrella oi? -.(Pregunta en Grovyle)

- Abans d'arribar-hi haurem de passar per L'illa negre, una presó misteriosa molt complicada -.(Contesta ella)

- Aleshores hem d'anar ben preparats -.(Diu ell)

- Jo els hi tiraré qualsevol objecte que trobi -.(Diu la noia convençuda de superar la presó)

- Bé, doncs no perdem més temps i entrem a la presó misteriosa sense pensarnos-ho gaire -.(Diu en Grovyle)

Entren a la presó misteriosa, sense saber que allà hi ha una gran amenaça per a ells dos i sense ser-ne concients baixen una mica la guardia.

- Ja deu faltar més o menys la meitat per sortir d'aquí -.(Comenta ella)

- Compte ! Allà hi ha uns Umbreons, anem amb compte de que no ens vegin ni notin cap presència extranya -.(Diu ell fent parar la noia)

- Massa tard, ja us em notat -.(Diu un Umbreon que te una cicatriu a l'ull dret)

- Es cert, i no escapareu -.(Diu un altre mentres s'acosten)

- Bola Ombra ! -.(Diu un d'ells)

- Fulla Aguda ! -.(Diu en Grovyle fent l'atac, destroçant la Bola Ombra i dirigint el mateix atac sobre ell)

- Vigileu els vostres caps ! -.(Diu ella fent que es girin cap a la mateixa)

- Excavar ! -.(Diu en Grovyle per fer que les gravelroques no el toquin)

- Tinc 50 gravelroques, vull saber qui gosa molestar-nos i qui és el més important que li tiraré més pedres, surt covard ! -.(Diu la noia en el moment que en Grovyle surt del terra al seu costat)

- D'on has tret tantes gravelroques? -.(Pregunta amb cara d'espant ell)

- D'allà, estaven tirades pel terra i mentres lluitaveu les he anat a buscar tranquil·lament -.(Diu ella senyalant un lloc darrera seu en el qual encara hi han gravelroques)

- Breoon ! -.(Diu un que ha estat derrotat gràcies a les gravelroques)

- M'hen dónes algunes per tirar? -.(Pregunta en Grovyle)

- Te, i apunta bé, no es pot fallar -.(Li diu mentres li dóna 25 gravelroques)

- Umbree ! -.(Un altre derrotat)

- Eooon ! -.(Un altre que no li agraden les pedres al cap)

- Cauen un darrera l'altre, com les peçes del dominó -.(Diu ella havent-ne derrotat tres més)

- Amb les pedres que els hi tirem pel cap no m'extranya -.(Diu ell, amb cara de voler dir, t'agradaria que et tiréssin pedres)

- No, però no aguanten gens -.(Diu la noia veient que tots estan al terra derrotats)


End file.
